swsefandomcom-20200215-history
M-3PO-Series Military Protocol Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units After the huge success of the original 3PO-Series Protocol Droid, Cybot Galactica hoped to continue its accomplishments by creating and selling multiple variants of the line. Many designs were created, but most of them never made it into production. Top officials began to get frustrated at the lack of results, until one junior executive thought of a market that had yet to be catered to for the organizational and communication skills that only a 3PO Protocol Droid could bring: the military. In the years that followed the introduction of the M-3PO Military Protocol Droid, the presence of this Droid model grew, most commonly within planetary garrisons and Starfighter bases. Despite the fact that M-3POs are highly skilled at what they do, they also came with the same annoying personality traits commonly associated with the base 3PO line, a design flaw that proved to be extremely unpopular with the troops. M-3PO Droids have the standard 3PO body, colored black, but have a radically different head. Shaped roughly like a clamshell, the head was taken from Cybot Galactica's discontinued KW-Series Traffic Controller and reinforced to protect the revamped AA-1 Verbobrain within. M-3PO-Series Military Droids Encounters Despite their designation as a Military Droid, M-3POs are not designed for combat. On the contrary, their primary function allows them to work as administrative organizers, performing such tasks as requisitioning, duty roster planning, and personnel file management. Since they are programme, with the rules, regulations, and procedures of over six million military and paramilitary organizations from the past and present, including ceremonial etiquette, historical military principles, and conventions of honor, they are virtually guaranteed to perform their duties by the book every time. M-3PO Droids are most commonly found at military installations. including Starships and Space Stations. Some military leaders derided to take full advantage of the knowledge database stored in the Droids' head and employed them as strategy aides and tactical instructors, putting them at the front of the briefing room to lecture the troops on what can and should be done in a given situation. Although many of the soldiers hated receiving training from a Droid (Let alone a stiff-necked one at that), many of those who heeded its lessons returned from the battlefield alive. A fair number of soldiers aggravated at their M-3PO units have "Accidentally" left them behind in The Outer Rim. Many of those Droids took the initiative to reprogram themselves to become soldiers as well. M-3PO-Series Military Protocol Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. M-3PO-Series Military Protocol Droid Statistics (CL 0) Medium 3rd-Degree Droid Nonheroic 2 Initiative: '+0; '''Senses: 'Darkvision, Perception +1 '''Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 1 Unassigned; Translator Unit (DC 10) Defense Reflex Defense: 11 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 10, Will Defense: 10 Hit Points: 4, Damage Threshold: 10 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +1 (1d3) '''Ranged: By Weapon +0 Base Attack Bonus: '+1; 'Grab: '''+1 Base Stats '''Abilities: Strength 10, Dexterity 9, Constitution -, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 11, Charisma 15 Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Skill Training (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Training (Use Computer), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +7, Knowledge (Tactics) +7, Persuasion +8, Use Computer +7 'Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, Translator Unit (DC 10), 2 Hand Appendages, Darkvision, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Audio Recorder, Plasteel Shell (Droid Armor; +2 Reflex) Availability: '''Military; '''Cost: 3,700 credits